Take Me Home
by Livin-in-a-crazy-dream14
Summary: A new story! The trio ( with Cas as a human) try to settle down in Washington. Pretty short, all update more later. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Take me Home  
Okay so I've mostly done Drabble so I thought I'd take on a more serious project. I'll update this ever Wednesday.  
Dean, Cas and Sam use settled into a new house in Washington state and are trying to cope with not hunting anymore.

"This is it boys. Our new house! " Dean sounded a little too enthusiastic. It was a regular home, on the smaller side, with grey stucco walls and blue trim.  
" It's a shack." Sam stated, looking irritated. " doesn't matter. It's a place to hole up for a bit. We'll be on the move in a week or so anyways."  
Dean turned around. " Sam, this is it. We aren't hunting anymore. Aren't you the one always wanting a normal life? Don't you get it? We've come too close to permanent removal from earth to many times for comfort. Besides, Cas is human now. No more angel mojo to save our asses." Dean picked up his luggage and dragged it in. He helped Cas with his, then sorted rooms. He would have the master bedroom at the front of the house, Cas would have a patio'd room on the east side and Sam had the one above Dean. Dean spent the next hour unpacking into his new place. He picked up an urn filled with Bobby's ashes, and dusted it off. Gently, he slid it under his bed. Sam and Cas didn't know he was dead; he had told them he was in a prolonged trip with Jo. The weight of many untold lies sagged on his shoulders. Sometimes life was too hard too bear.

Dean awoke from an impromptu snooze at the sound of rustling and bangs in the kitchen. He walked in, rubbing his eyes. The modern kitchen, all shining steel and black granite, was a mess. The sink was clogged with bowls and wooden spoons, and the counter was liberally spread with white flour and salt. A guilty looking Cas was half hiding behind a chortling Sam.  
" We tried to make supper for you..." He trailed off as the oven made a strangled bleeping. Sam turned and opened the door, only to shut it off again as a cloud of black smoke puffed out. Dean rolled his eyes and pulled a crumpled take out menu.  
" Pizza, anyone?" He flattened it against the table.  
" we've got salami, hawaiian, cheese-" he was cut off by Cas slamming a plate in front of him.  
"We MADE pizza for you." He looked a little hurt and angry. The pizza was, ahem, crispy. Wafts of burnt meat slid towards Dean. He gingerly took a bite, and nearly spewed across the table. Instead, he chugged down the beer Sam had grabbed him from the cupboard and smiled at Cas.  
"It's... okay. Heheh. Imma go take a shower." Sam looked up from their new laptop. "Wait, Dean. There's a new case on the 209 down in Kentucky. Wanna check it out? It's a couple of days from here. We could be back, in say, a month? Two at most."  
Dean turned around, angry.  
" Sam, we are done hunting. It's not up to us to save the world, okay? We need to settle down, have a normal life, before we disappear forever." He looked at Cas, his voice changing to a teasing lilt.  
" Please Cas, I know I've got a good body, but please, no picking the bathroom lock. Lets save that for when Sam falls in the dumper and needs to be fished out, shall we?" Cas looked at him and winked.  
" no promises. And by the way, can I get a-" he looked at Sam, confused. "Email" he mouthed back. Cas looked up at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Sure. And Im hooking up a landline. So you can, you know, call people." He stepped into the hallway.  
" you can't run away forever, you know. One way, or another, the hunter world is going to suck you in, alive or dead. And trust me, whether or not you like it, you are going to be cornered up with nowhere to turn." Sam threw his words like a bullwhip. They snapped against Dean's spine, making him ache inside, for his lost life and ruined love.

So... Whatcha think? Like it? 5 reviews and I add another 500 words on the next chapter!


	2. Take Me Home Part Two: Emmalie

Take me Home Part 2: Emmalie

Dean grimaced at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was shaving. Again. He was masquerading as a forest and development lawyer in the nearby town, to keep from questions being asked. He was meant to be picking up supplies in half an hour, and he needed to look decent. Cas was sitting on the rim of the bathtub, talking quietly to Dean.  
" he'll get over it. He has to. I mean, he needs something to concrete him here, to keep him from running away in his sleep." Cas picked at a hangnail. " I'm stumped as for what though. A puppy?" He looked thoughtfully at Dean.  
" too high maintenance." He shook off his razor and dried his face. His tie was slightly askew. Cas stood up and fixed it before heading to the kitchen. " be back for lunch!" He called, pulling out a loaf of bread and knife.  
" Yes mother..." Muttered Dean, just loud enough for Cas to hear. He slammed the door and locked it, just in case. The newly laid gravel crunched under his boots. Sitting shiny and proud in the drive was the Impala. Dean ran his fingers over it appreciatively before passing it by. The village was close by- a wood chipped path lead through the dense trees towards it. Dean sniffed as another raindrop landed in his nose. It constantly rained here.  
He arrived a short time later, breaking through the darkness. The Main Street stretched before him, tiny and uninviting. He went to the general store first, to pick up their preordered box. On a whim, he headed towards the bakery. Before he got there, however, a scene erupted in front of him. The bakery door was flung open and a young girl tossed out. She stumbled, turned around and shook her fist towards the door, before grinning and skipping down towards Dean, pulling a hot bun from under her shirt. The baker apparently saw this, and ran out with a broom. He raise it high over the girl head and swung down. It never made contact. Dean grabbed it and snapped it in half over his knee. He pulled back and whaled the man in the nose.  
" Godammit, she's just a little girl!" Dean spat at the baker, who stalked off. He knelt down in front of the girl.  
" what's your name, hon, and where do you live?" The girl picked up his hand trustingly, and led him around the bank, while keeping up a steady stream of chatter.  
" my name is Emmalie, spelled like E-M-M-A-L-I-E. I'm nine and I have no uncle or momma or even a Da. All I have is Peni." She pointed to a small cardboard shack. " I live here with Peni." She whistled. A small white and black dog hurtled out of the shack an slobbered on Dean. Something registered in his brain. " No ma or da?" He asked. She shook her grubby little head. This was perfect. He would take her home to concrete Sam here. He took her hand, briefly explaining who he was and did she want to meet the others. She agreed and they set off, an odd pair of legs walking bowleggedly home.

When they got in, they were met by a bewildered Sam and Cas. Dean directed them to the sitting room and told them of his idea ( minus the concreting Sam). Sam looked upset. " what will the town think? Us bringing in an urchin. They'll think we re going to murder her!" Dean had an idea for this already.  
" we'll send her for our shopping and bring her to church on Sunday." He rubbed Emmalies little head. Cas's eyes bulged. " you said a puppy was too high maintenance and then you bring home this?!" He pulled her to her feet. " Im Uncle Cas, and you need a shower and a bed. You can sleep in Deans for tonight. He'll be comfy on the couch.  
Don't mind Uncle Sam, he's grouchy because he don't get any coffee. He likes little girls, but only if they're clean." Dean followed the giggling girl and the fake serious Cas to the bathroom. They sat outside the door as the shower ran, and soon a bedraggled but clean Emmalie emerged.  
" you had knives in there. I chucked 'em, but be careful. Dean looked in the trash can, where all the razors lay. Shaking his head he carried her down stairs to his room. She snuggled in bed. " it smells like you." She whispered as Dean closed the lights. She closed her eyes. Dean studied her in the light from the hallway. Her short brown hair, the dusting of freckles on her cheeks, her wiry build. A few teardrops stained the pillow, squeezed from her eyes like so many fallen stars.

The men were eating breakfast together when Emmalie came padding out if the bedroom, her hair sleep rumpled and a pillow line down one cheek. She was small. The top of her head barely reached the top of the counters. Sam passed her a bowl and same cold cereal. She had trouble with the milk, but Cas swept in with a cloth and wiped it up.  
" Morning Uncle Dean! I had a funny dream last night and Pen and I were in it and-oh!" Sam had placed a cup of coffee in front of her, and stirred some sugar in. She grinned at him and chugged the whole thing before Cas or Dean could grab it. Cas was mildly confused as to what she had drunk, and dean got some mild pleasure watching him realize what had happened. He quickly exchanged a look with Sam. Sam tapped Cas on the shoulder.  
" Dean and I are off for some investigative research on adoption. You are on babysitting duty," they fled out if the kitchen quickly and stifled laughter until they reached the impala. There they killed themselves with gusts if laughter. Cas was going to have to work hard to keep the caffeine jacked girl under control.  
They returned somewhat apprehensively after two hours. Dean unlocked the doer and cracked it open. He was met with a billowy cloud of white down from a pillow and a feather encrusted Cas.  
Dean covered his giggles and pushed passed the squinty eyed Cas. He noticed right away the state of the kitchen, paint and sticky patches coated the cupboards. Emmalie lay on the couch, playing with her fingers. "This little piggy drank coffee, this little piggy drank more, this little piggy fought uncle Cas with a pillow, this little piggy hit him more" she giggled uncontrollably and fell off the couch. Sam leaned in and murmured in Deans ear. " she's on a coffee high. Didn't know I shouldn't give her that. Oops. Take her to bed and give her a mela..meltinin" Dean looked back. " Melatonin? Do we have any?" Sam ducked his head. "Yeah. I take them sometimes, um, after a hunt. Err, you know nightmares." Dean stared at him, and clapped him on the shoulder.  
" sure. No problem. You got those nighties we bought?" Sam blushed and pulled out a frilly pink nightgown. They slid it over her shaking head and pulled off her shoes. Dean scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs. Sam had run ahead and opened a fold out cot and unpackaged a sleeping bag. He tiptoed out and left Dean with the girl, now passed out in his arms. He laid her in the bed and planted a light kiss on her forehead. " sleep well, Em. We will all be waiting for you when you wake.


	3. Chapter 3:Short

Take me home part three: the prank war, a new word and a, shall we say, surprise? I got an anon review saying that I wrote Sam and Dean OOC, so if you have suggestions on how to fix this,please, please review! Sorry if it starts serious, I'll make it up in funny in the end.

Dean rolled out of bed with a thump, landing hard on his butt. A bottle of aftershave rolled off his dresser and bounced off his head before rolling to a stop under the desk. The reason he had gotten up ( at the butt crack of dawn, he grumbled in his head) was so he could make pancakes for Emmalie. "Son of a bitch," he groaned; smoothing down his sleep rumpled shirt. " the kid better appreciate this." It had been three weeks since Em had come to them, and while the Winchesters world began to revolve around her, Dean was starting to feel restless. He wanted to hunt. But he couldn't. Not with Bobby laying in peace under his bed and the knowledge that he had killed so many innocent things weighing on his bootstraps. Stumbling into the shining kitchen, Dean was startled to find Cas already baking. He had gotten the batter in his hair and the smell of baking soda and milk filled the room. Dean looked over his shoulder and saw him mashing in eggs. Hard boiled ones. With shells still on. Dean opened his mouth and Cas whipped his hand up and smacked it closed. " I'm doing this! Please, dean I want to show her I care. Dean shook his head. Everyone around here was to serious. He needed to lighten things up before the rain in their souls flooded their minds. He went into the bathroom, and his eyes landed on a bottle of shaving foam. Perfect. He shook it up and a smile crept over his face.

" DEAN! What the HELL is this?!" Sam's voice carried and he thundered down the stairs, covered in shaving foam and honey. Dean stuck his head out the dirt and grinned. " Hey, watch out! The moose is stampeding!" He taunted. Sam gave him bitchface #54 - imma punch you face- and growled. " Watch your back, Dean. I don't have these antlers for nothin'." Dean opened his hands in an inviting gesture, peridot eyes hardening and twinkling. " Bring it on, little brother. See if you can beat me!"  
Dean walked off, and Sam flipped him off begin his back. Cas looked at him oddly, and repeated the gesture.  
" no, Cas. It's mean. Don't-don't do it anymore, okay?" Sam closed Cas's fist up and smiled. He grabbed a pancake off the stack and flipped it into a plate for Em, who was waiting patiently at the table, giggling about Sam's state. They both took a bite and coughed. Sam chugged coffee and Emmalie turned red. They were rubbery, salty, gritty and HOT. Cas was putting away ingredients, and Sam pulled a jar from his hand. Chili powder. Of course. He looked at Emmalie, an idea creeping into his head.  
Later that evening they all sat for supper. San could hardly keep a straight face as Dean sat down to his "pancake pie".  
" eat a huge bite, Dean, it tastes best that way" prompted Sam, scooping up some of his own. Dean shoved a huge amount in his mouth, spluttered, and drank all the water standing on the table. He glared at Sam, who just shook a bottle of chili powder. Emmalie looked guilty, and slid down from the table. She ran over and hugged Dean. Then she cleared his plate and busied herself making a sandwich for him. When she placed it in front of him, it oozed peanut butter and jam, and was messily cut in two. She lay her head in his shoulder and whispered quietly to him.  
" I hope it's good. I made it just for you, Daddy."

•one month later•  
"It's her first hunt, Sam. Sprites are non violent, and less dangerous than other things." They were loading up the Impala, packing for a small hunt. It was just for Emmalies sake, so she knew what they did. They loaded in guns, knives, first aid kits and covered them in a blanket.  
" dean, she'll have to sit on my lap, there's no room in the back for her and Cas both." Dean looked up sharply, them sighed. " fine. You drive. Ill take Em." Sam laughed and put his hand up in a defeated gesture. Emmalie came running out, trailing her dog and a ratty teddy. She bounced to Dean and was swooped into the air, laughing. " Daddy, can we go now?" He nodded and called Cas. They crawled in, and dean buckled Em onto his lap. They left fast, and she bounced with excitement. "oof, Em, quit." She stopped and put her hands on the window. In the faint distance, she could just make out their house, disappearing from view for what seemed like forever.

Hahaha cliffhanger! I had almost no time this week ( yay music camp) diskettes its a bit short. Fanfic won't let me put my email but if u want to request something or just talk about whatever it's . Plus please review! I'm not perfect , and I need feedback! Bye for now, see you next Wednesday ;)


End file.
